One such plate arrangement is, for example, known from DE-A-41 32 021. The axial moveability of the plate parts relative to one another allows the introduction of controlled micromovements in physiologically loaded directions so that the growth of the bone is promoted.
Since bones, such as, for example, the upper leg bones neither all have the same shape and size nor exhibit a uniform geometric form, the assembly of the plate parts to the bone fragments is not always without problems.
The invention has as its object the provision of a plate arrangement of the above-mentioned kind whereby the assembly of the plate parts to the bone sections or fragments is simplified.